clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Holiday Party 2009
The Christmas Party 2009, referred to by CP as the Holiday Party 2009, is the 2009 incarnation of Club Penguin's annual Christmas celebration. It began on December 18, 2009 and will end on December 27, 2009. A sleigh ride was instated for Members only during this party. Rockhopper returned with Coins for Change 2009 and his ship is decked out for the second time. The Santa Hat returned, but the Santa Beard, Reindeer Antlers, and Christmas Scarf were excluded. There was construction at the Town and the Night Club. One can see the Launch Pad from the Night Club Rooftop on a crane. This is because a sleigh was installed on a roof for members to travel in. The Sleigh would come up from the Launch Pad. Magic Sleigh Ride One aspect of this party is that there is a party room called the Sleigh Adventure, segregated to members only. It is obviously a Sleigh and it takes members on an "adventure" around Club Penguin to help deliver presents by dropping presents into chimneys. A sneak peak of it was released as a login screen which shows four penguins on the Sleigh, with presents in the background. It is a popular place for Santa Penguins. The Sleigh is located on the Night Club Rooftop. Offline Activities This was the first party to change something other than Club Penguin in ClubPenguin.com It changed the tops on the Offline Activities for December. Rockhopper Cookie Mix Cookie Mix Gift Tag 12 Days of Christmas Sharing Gifts The Christmas Party will be offering "gifts" for penguins. One has been already delivered, the Mystery Present. It will unwrap on Christmas Day and is touted as a big surprise. Gifts might also be delivered courtesy of the Sleigh Adventure, as implied by the What's New Blog. It is also already posssible to send gift postcards via Penguin Mail to both members and non-members. Gallery Banner Rooms File:Christmas Party 2009 Beach.PNG|Beach File:Christmas Party 2009 Beacon.PNG|Beacon File:Christmas Party 2009 Book Room.PNG|Book Room File:Christmas Party 2009 Captian's Quarters.PNG|Captain's Quarters (The Migrator) File:Christmas Party 2009 Coffee Shop.PNG|Coffee Shop File:Christmas Party 2009 Crow's Nest.PNG|Crow's Nest (The Migrator) File:Christmas Party 2009 Cove.PNG|Cove File:Christmas Party 2009 Dance Club.PNG|Dance Club File:Christmas Party 2009 Dance Lounge.PNG|Dance Lounge File:Christmas Party 2009 Dock.PNG|Dock File:Christmas Party 2009 Dojo Courtyard.PNG|Dojo Courtyard File:Christmas Party 2009 Dojo.PNG|Dojo File:Christmas Party 2009 Fire Dojo.PNG|Fire Dojo File:Christmas Party 2009 Forest.PNG|Forest File:Christmas Party 2009 Gift Shop.PNG|Gift Shop File:Christmas Party 2009 HQ.PNG|HQ File:Christmas Party 2009 Ice Rink.PNG|Ice Rink File:Christmas Party 2009 Iceberg.PNG|Iceberg File:Christmas Party 2009 Lighthouse.PNG|Lighthouse File:Christmas Party 2009 Magic Sleigh Ride.PNG|Magic Sleigh Ride File:Christmas Party 2009 Mine Shack.PNG|Mine Shack File:Christmas Party 2009 Ninja Hideout.PNG|Ninja Hideout File:Christmas Party 2009 Pizza Parlor.PNG|Pizza Parlor File:Christmas Party 2009 Plaza.PNG|Plaza File:Christmas Party 2009 Ship's Hold.PNG|Ship's Hold (The Migrator) File:Christmas Party 2009 Ski Hill.PNG|Ski Hill File:Christmas Party 2009 Ski Lodge Attic.PNG|Ski Lodge Attic File:Christmas Party 2009 Ski Lodge.PNG|Ski Lodge File:Christmas Party 2009 Ski Village.PNG|Ski Village File:Christmas Party 2009 Snow Forts.PNG|Snow Forts File:Christmas Party 2009 Town.PNG|Town File:Christmas Party 2009 Upper Deck.PNG|Upper Deck (The Migrator) File:Christmas_Party_2009_Command_Room.PNG|Command Room Trivia *Rockhopper is confirmed to stay there throughout the party. *Coins For Change started on December 11th 2009, the party itself started one week later. *The Santa Hat returned again. *There is a new free item, the Santa Suit, members only. *The Night Club Rooftop came back. This time, it is hosting the Magic Sleigh Ride. *There is a glitch with the Magic Sleigh Adventure. When it's loading it will say "Loading Maze". This is because the last members-only party room was the Great Snow Maze during the Winter Party 2009. *Club Penguin refers to it as the "Holiday" Party instead of Christmas Party so that easily insulted people wouldn't be offended. *The sky is dark during this party for inexplicable reasons. The sky in the igloo background was also changed to match the sky in the other rooms. *There are a bunch of fire extinguishers from place to place. Many penguins think they mean something. *A lot of people were very disappointed at the renaming of the event, seen as a sign of unnecessary political correctness. *This was the second time the Command Room and HQ were decorated. The first time was during the Christmas Party 2008. *You can see the Sleigh from the Town Center. *Aunt Arctic said she would make an appearance, as it said so in the Penguin Times, but she only appeared in the last half of the party. *At this party, it was the first time the Map changed its background. *The Christmas scarf never returned for this party. Video This is one video featuring some of the rooms of Club Penguin decorated for this party. See also *Christmas Parties *Parties *Magic Sleigh Ride *Santa Hat *Santa Suit *Mystery Present *Coins for Change SWF *The HQ *EPF *The Ski Attic *The Beach *The Beacon *The Iceberg *The Book Room *The Coffee Shop *The Cove *The Night Club *The Dock *The Dojo *The Dojo Couryard *The Volcano *The Ninjahideout *The Forest Category:Parties Category:Club Penguin Category:Christmas Category:Current Events